


You’re my World

by Jmarlana



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fjorester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmarlana/pseuds/Jmarlana
Summary: Jester’s mother is in danger and needs to leave RIGHT NOW. The nein fight about it.





	You’re my World

“Jester Lavorre. I think it’s time I finally meet the famous Ruby of the Sea. Come alone or something catastrophic might happen to her. Tschuss.”

Her heart freezes and, for a moment, Jester can’t feel her fingers. The whole room stands still, and she starts to cry.

“Jess, what happened!” Nott’s voice breaks through her haze and she’s back in the war room with her friends.

“I have to go. Right now.” 

Beau looks at her with worried eyes and that makes her start to cry harder. She’s scaring Beau, strong Beau. “Not until you tell us what’s happening.”

“Someone has my mother and I need to go right now.”

A soft, “Who?” comes out of Caleb’s mouth; but his eyes tell her that he already knows what’s happening. She doesn’t respond, instead just nodding her head. “Astrid?”

She nods again, and the room explodes. Everyone is yelling, and the cacophony starts overwhelming her. 

Nott’s arms around her.  
Beau’s yelling at Caleb.  
Caleb swearing in zemnian.  
Yasha starts softly crying for her.

But none of that matters. Because Fjord is standing still across the room, looking at her with his bright yellow eyes; and he’s trying to talk to her, but she can’t hear him. She can’t hear anything anymore. All she knows is that she needs to leave, right now.

Fjord takes a step towards her. “Are you alright?” She shakes her head no. Nothing is alright, not anymore. And with that step she breaks out of her haze again.

“I NEED TO GO! NOW!” The room stills and looks at her. Jester never yells, but today is an exception. She’s angry, and scared, and desperate.

“Alright, we’ll start packing.” Beau says it so straightforward, like she knows that they’re coming with her.

“No, I’m going alone.” The room explodes again, but this time it’s all focused on her.

“Are you crazy?”

“Jess there’s no way you’re going alone.”

“Astrid is far more powerful than you, we’re coming.”

But his soft voice is what captures her attention. “Jester I won’t let you get yourself killed.”

“I’ll be fine Fjord. I know what I’m doing.” Her equally soft voice is barely audible above the screaming of the mighty nein.

“At least let us make a plan first!” Beau’s yelling destroys the soft moment, as usual. “There’s no way you’re leaving here without a solid plan!”

“I’ll be ok, I can take care of myself!”

“No one is doubting you Jessie, I just don’t think that you’re measuring Astrid correctly. She’s had a lifetime of training and you’ve had a single year.” While Nott might be correct, it wasn’t going to slow Jester down.

“Yes, but does she have a super powerful god on her side? Because I do!” 

 

“I can only do so much child. Let your friends help you.”

 

“No! She said come alone so I’m coming alone! I’m not risking my mother just to soothe your egos! I can do this!” She sounds desperate and she knows it. But how else is she supposed to sound? Her mother is being held hostage by a raging sociopath!

The yelling starts up again but this time it doesn’t faze her. At least, not before Fjord opens his mouth.

His eyes are fiery and passionate, and it takes her breath away. “I am not letting you get yourself killed.” The room freezes, and everyone stares at him, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He doesn’t seem to notice a lot of things; like how his accent has slipped away.

“You’re too important to me. I’m not going to allow this, we’re coming with you or you’re not going at all.”

You’re too important to me.What is that even supposed to mean?

“I know Fjord. You’re one of my best friends ever, but I need to do this.”

“No.”

“Yes!” How dare he assume that he can just waltz over to her and change her mind! In fact, he’s moved right in front of her. She didn’t notice before, but he’s standing very close.

“Jester Lavorre. You mean the world to me, and if you died I would never forgive myself.”

“I…”

“No. Jester Lavorre I love you. I love you will all my soul and if you were gone I would never recover. You mean everything to me. I could lose my powers again or summon Ukatoa and destroy the world; but as long as you’re standing next to me it would be ok. 

“You’re my best friend and I will never stop loving you. I want to be with you through it all. I want to stand at the end of an aisle and weep as you walk towards me. I want to hold our children in my arms and spend every sleepless night next to you. And none of that can happen if you get killed today.”

There is silence. What is she supposed to say to that?

“Jester, I think Fjord just told you that he loves you.” Nott’s voice is breathy and shocked.

“He’s just saying that, he’d say anything to get me to…” She stops. Not of her own accord, of course. She stops because his lips are pressed against hers and she doesn’t know what to do with them. She freezes up and he pulls back.

“I’m not just saying it. I love you Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic? Don’t be too rough with me.


End file.
